callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
U.S.D.D.
"U.S.D.D." is the third single-player mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is similar to "The Coup" of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare because they are both mainly cinematic levels. The mission takes place at the Pentagon on November 10, 1963 after Alex Mason escapes from Vorkuta. Walkthrough The newly free Alex Mason has been turned over to Jason Hudson of the CIA, and summoned to the Pentagon. After touching down, Hudson and Mason meet Robert McNamara in a limousine convoy, which brings them to Pentagon offices. McNamara informs Mason that Dragovich poses a threat to national security, which Mason immediately deduces as meaning he must kill him. Mason, Hudson and McNamara walk through the Pentagon offices, clearing four checkpoints. Mason tells his interrogators in the present that he felt like he was being watched, receiving the chilling response that the interrogators were in the Pentagon, watching him. After passing through the nerve center, Mason meets President John F. Kennedy. Kennedy informs Mason that he must eliminate Dragovich to protect the American way of life. You get the achievement/trophy VIP in the end of this level. Weaponry Starting Loadout M1911 In the hallucination. Found in Level M16 Held by Military Police and Secret Service agents. Intel Items There are no intel items in this level. Transcript :See U.S.D.D./Transcript Trivia *U.S.D.D is an acronym for 'U'nited 'S'tates 'D'epartment of 'D'efense. It is the third time in the Call of Duty series a mission title is a military acronym, as well as the first to be an official one, rather than a slang term. **It's also the first not to contain a profane word. The others were F.N.G., which stands for 'F'ucking 'N'ew 'G'uy (CoD 4) and S.S.D.D., which stands for 'S'ame 'S'hit, 'D'ifferent 'D'ay (MW2). *This meeting takes place just 12 days before Kennedy's real-life assassination on November 22, 1963. *The metal detectors near the entrance of the Pentagon have Treyarch logos on them. *There are references to William Shakespeare's play "The Tempest". McNamara says "Clearance Prospero", Prospero being the name of the protagonist of the play. McNamara also says "Ariel" and "Sycorax", Ariel being the name of the spirit that serves Prospero and Sycorax being the name of a powerful witch who is the mother of Caliban, one of the primary antagonists. *After passing the man at the desk and entering the hallway with all the Distinguished Heroes and Leaders portraits on the walls, the portrait of the soldier next to the portrait of the doctor on the left wall is of Major John Plaster, Treyarch's lead consultant from S.O.G. Two other portraits are CSM Eric L. Haney (ret.), one of the founding members of the U.S. Army's Delta Force, and Lt Col. Hank Keirsey (ret), Treyarch's Military Consultant. Also the man at the desk bears a strikingly close resemblance to Gordon Freeman from the Half-Life series. *In one of the pictures in the Distinguished Heroes and Leaders hall, on one of the pictures on the left it will say "Battle of Midway" and there will be a picture from the single-player level "Black Cats" from World at War, also there is a picture of Sgt. Roebuck to the right and a picture on the Sherman "Crocodile" in the level Relentless. *One picture shows a screenshot from Blowtorch and Corkscrew. The player can see Roebuck, Polonsky and an unidentified man with an M2 Flamethrower. Since C. Miller was the only person with a flamethrower in the level, this is probably him. The same picture is in the starting room in Five. *In one scene in the intro interrogation cutscene, you can see that Mason went under a polygraph examination. The agency security official who apparently tested him was named C. Miller, who was one of the two main protagonists in World at War. *While in one of the office rooms, Mason will look at a blond woman named Sarah who Weaver is trying to hook Mason up with, discussed in an email accessed via the computer. *While walking through the war room it can be noted that the map of Europe shows a unified (allied) Germany. *When Kennedy is in slow-mo the TV monitors in the background show images of his assassination and funeral. **Also, for very few frames, the T.V. cuts to the Seinfeld episode "The Boyfriend", where Kramer and Newman are allegedly spat on by Keith Hernandez. **When Kennedy is in slow motion, if the player looks to the second monitor from the left in the top row, it will display Lee Harvey Oswald's mugshot briefly. *When Hudson goes through the metal detectors, it beeps, meaning that he is armed. This would make sense, considering his job and that he holsters a handgun after knocking down Mason in Revelations. *The majority of this map has the same layout as "Five" with the exception of the barriers not there and the teleporters, no guns off the wall, and the Perk-A-Cola machines gone. *Most of the scenes on Wii are cut out. * As you see the third person view of Mason, Hudson and McNamara walking through the metal detectors, press the "fire" button and the screen "you have shot a civilian" will show up. (confirmed for PS3 and Xbox 360) * Also if you press the knife button just when entering the Pentagon the screen will go slanted. This was confirmed for the Xbox 360, but may not always work. *The music in the beginning of the level is a variant of the music at the menu when you are in the chair. Also, late in the level the music from the multiplayer menu is used. *When Mason meets Kennedy in his hallucination he points a chrome plated M1911 at JFK further implying that he was involved in the shooting on November 22, 1963. *When you first enter the room where Kennedy is standing he's in the same pose as his White House portrait. *It's not possible to lower the level difficulty when playing this level. Walkthrough Video 300px|right Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels